Family Ties
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU/AH. Sequel to Insanity in Love. Damon and Elena return from their honeymoon to begin their lives together and prepare for their baby. However, their world is turned upside down when Elena learns that she has a previously unknown twin sister named Katherine.
1. Chapter 1

**Family Ties**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: After much deliberation on my part, I decided to go ahead with the sequel to "Insanity in Love." The plot is: Damon and Elena return home from their honeymoon and begin their lives together, as well as prepare for their baby. However, their world is turned upside down when Elena learns that she has a previously unknown twin sister named Katherine.**_

_**Don't ask, just take it as written.**_

**Chapter 1**

_Mystic Falls – 2 Weeks Later..._

Elena Gilbert Salvatore impatiently tapped her finger on her belly as Damon drove. She was in the dark about what he was planning, both figuratively and literally because of the blindfold he placed on her eyes, and trying to get information from him was virtually impossible, since he only gave her cryptic answers to every question she asked about what he was planning and where he was taking them. This coming from the man that she spent two glorious weeks in Hawaii for their honeymoon, a week on Oahu and a week on Maui, basking in the glow of their newly married bliss, as well as spend hours in bed talking about life, which included the impending arrival of their baby. During the vacation, Elena had gone for an ultrasound at the hospital and learned that the baby was a girl, something Damon had been ecstatic about.

"Damn it, Damon, are you ever going to tell me where you're taking us?"

Damon smiled at his wife's impatience. "Nope, you'll have to wait until we get there, _cara mia_."

"You're impossible, you know that?" she replied. "I just hope and pray that our daughter doesn't inherit your traits, because the last thing I need is a female Damon Salvatore clone running around and making me cringe whenever she gets a mischievous glint in her eyes."

"Oh, come on, Elena, don't be like that," said Damon. "I promise you, everything will be revealed once we get there. I just want you to be surprised, that's all, and I think that this will be worth your while."

Elena sighed and rolled her eyes, even though he couldn't see it from under her blindfold. "Whatever, mister. All I can say is that you'd better be right about this. Otherwise, you're going to be sleeping on the couch for the remainder of my pregnancy."

Damon said nothing to that, just nodded. She was close to losing it, mostly because of her hormones, _and_ the fact that he had deliberately blindfolded her after they left the airport. As much as he hated to keep things from her, especially now that they were married, he didn't want to tell her that he had purchased a house for them, thanks to a little help from his mother and Alaric. He only hoped that when she learned the truth, she'd go easy on him.

_Suburbs of Mystic Falls – Later on..._

By the time they reached their destination, Elena was about ready to really tear Damon a new asshole for making her wear the blindfold. Ignoring his pounding heart, he climbed out of the driver's seat, helped her out of the car, and led her up a sidewalk. When they were halfway up the walk, he stopped and removed the blindfold, whispering into her ear, "All right, open your eyes."

Elena opened her eyes and when she saw what was in front of her, she forgot all about her anger and gasped in amazement. "Oh my God, Damon, it's beautiful! Whose house is this?"

Damon smiled at her reaction. "Believe it or not, my love, it's ours. I bought it while we were in Hawaii. Mom and Alaric helped me with all the necessary paperwork and everything. All we have to do is move in."

"You actually bought a house for us?" said Elena. "Damon, I...I really don't know what to say."

"You could say that you think I'm the best husband in the world for doing what I did." He kissed her neck softly. "I'm sorry I blindfolded you, Elena, but I didn't want the surprise ruined until it was ready. That's why I didn't tell you what I was doing."

"Well, as much as I'd like to be pissed off at you for keeping this from me, the excitement is preventing me from it," said Elena, feeling his lips on her neck. "I love you, Damon, you have to know that."

Damon smiled. "I do, and I love you just as much." He kissed her neck one more time before scooping her up gently into his arms. "Now, what do you say I carry you over the threshold?"

Elena giggled and held onto him as he carried her the rest of the way up the walk and over the threshold of their new house, kissing him passionately the moment they were inside. She found herself falling more and more in love with him at that moment and wanted desperately to show him the extent of that love. However, before she could do that, she heard her cell phone go off. Shit, not now.

"Damon, my phone," she said. "Could you put me down so I can answer it?"

Nodding, Damon set her down and she reached into her pocket, pulling out her phone and checked the ID, raising her eyebrow when she saw that it said, "KATHERINE M." Not sure who this was, she pressed "SEND" and put it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Is this Elena?"

"Yes, it is," she replied. "Is this Katherine?"

"I'm the only Katherine I know."

"How did you get my number?" said Elena. "More importantly, why are you calling me?"

"I have some information for you, information about not only your past, but mine as well," said Katherine. "I know that we've never officially met, but I think that we should."

Elena looked at Damon. She didn't know this Katherine from Eve, and therefore, she didn't know if she should trust her or not. "What kind of information do you have for me?"

"I can't tell you that over the phone," said Katherine. "It's better if we meet in person."

Elena sighed. _Why the hell can't these things ever be easy?_ "Where did you want to meet me?"

"The Mystic Grill," said Katherine. "Meet me there in approximately half an hour. I know that you don't trust me, but once I tell you what I have to tell you, I think you'll see that I'm telling the truth. This is something that you should know, not only for yourself, but also for your unborn daughter."

The last part threw her. How the hell did Katherine know that she was pregnant? More importantly, how the hell did she know the sex of the baby? Elena and Damon found out on their honeymoon, so there was no way Katherine could've gotten the information, especially since that was confidential information. Before Elena could ask her, Katherine had hung up.

"What was that about, Elena?" said Damon, seeing that his wife was quiet after the conversation. "What did she want?"

"She wants me to meet her at the Mystic Grill in half an hour," she replied. "She says that she has information for me." She shook her head. "I don't know what this information could be, and I don't know who this Katherine is. I've never met her in my life."

Damon nodded and took her hand in his. "Did you want me to go with you?"

Elena smiled. "I'd like that. I really don't want to do this alone, and I'd appreciate it if you came with me, Damon. I might need you to hold me back in case this Katherine says or does something to piss me off."

_**Note: Thus begins the sequel to "Insanity in Love." The information Katherine has for Elena will be revealed in the next chapter. Until then, stay tuned!**_

_**Enjoy and reviews are love!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Family Ties," Damon and Elena return from their two-week honeymoon in Hawaii to begin their lives together. Elena then gets a phone call from Katherine, telling her to meet her at the Mystic Grill.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews, guys! I got an idea for this chapter and thought I'd start on it. No spoilers, just follow along.**_

_Mystic Grill – One Hour Later..._

Damon noticed how nervous Elena was getting and took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips and kissing her knuckles. They had gotten to the Grill five minutes after the phone call from Katherine and were waiting for her to arrive so that they could get the information that she had for them. What that information was remained a mystery. However, that didn't mean that Damon was going to let Elena do this alone. If Katherine wanted to talk to his wife, he was going to be there too.

Elena forced a smile as she felt Damon's lips on her knuckles. She was grateful that he was here with her, mostly because he would definitely stand up for her in the event that things went south. She was about to say something to effect when Katherine was seen walking in. As she approached the table, she saw that Elena wasn't alone.

"When I asked you to meet me here, I didn't think you were bringing a date."

Damon scowled at her, not liking her tone. "Screw you, she wants me here."

Katherine smirked at Damon's reply. "You're hot. It must be illegal for you to be that hot."

"Leave my husband out of this, Katherine," said Elena, having had enough of hearing what was being said. "Now, you wanted me to meet you here because you had something you wanted to tell me. Well, we're here, so what have you got?"

Katherine took a seat across from the couple, taking a document out of her purse. "I think it'll be better if I showed you. I got this from the public records and I think you'll be very interested to know what's on it."

Damon reached over and took the document that Katherine was handing to them. He opened it and looked at the contents. "This is a birth certificate."

"Not just any birth certificate," said Katherine. "It's mine and Elena's. She and I are twins."

"Bullshit," said Elena. "If I had a twin, I would've known about it."

"I'm not lying, Elena," said Katherine. "You and I are twins. Our mother was Isobel Flemming."

"Was?"

"Yes, she died in childbirth," said Katherine. "There were complications during the delivery and the doctors tried their best, but Isobel didn't make it."

Elena looked at the birth certificate and her mind was literally blown. "What...What happened to us after Isobel died?"

"We were separated and adopted by different families," said Katherine. "I was adopted by the Mikaelsons and you were adopted by the Gilberts."

Damon nodded as he listened to that. He remembered Elena telling him that she was adopted when she was a baby. Though, the part about Katherine being adopted by the Mikaelsons was a bit puzzling. He had known Klaus during the three years that he had been in the Mystic Falls Psychiatric Hospital, but he didn't know that he had an adopted sister.

Katherine noticed the look on his face. "You seem puzzled. Care to tell me why?"

"I never knew that you were Klaus' sister."

"Yes, well, Klaus isn't one to brag," said Katherine. "He may be fiercely loyal to his wife, but when it comes to the other members of his family, he's not exactly public about it." She looked at Elena. "I hope I didn't come on too strong, Elena. I only wanted you to know the truth, especially now that you're going to be a mother soon. Your daughter is going to want to know about her family someday and it couldn't hurt to have some information handy for when the time comes."

"I still have a hard time believing that we're sisters, Katherine," the other brunette replied. "I knew that I was adopted, that part is true, but the fact that I had a sister all this time is just...I can't even describe it."

"It's the truth," said Katherine. "You can believe me or you can tell me to go to hell. Either way, it doesn't change the fact that it's right there in black and white."

Damon placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and then looked at Katherine. "We're going to need time to process this. Plus, we're going to have to consult with our lawyer to confirm what you've told us."

Katherine stood up. "Sure, by all means." She handed him a piece of paper. "Here's my number so either you or your lawyer can contact me."

That being said, she walked out of the Grill, leaving Damon and Elena to think about what she had told them.

_**Note: Better late than ever, eh? It's a bit short, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else to add. Stay tuned, because there's more still to come!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Family Ties," Damon and Elena find out that Katherine and Elena are twins and that they were adopted as babies when their mother died in childbirth.**_

_**Hey, guys! I know it's been a while since I last updated (the last time being September 28), so I'm treating you to the next chapter of this story. No spoilers, just follow along.**_

_Damon & Elena's House – Later..._

The encounter with Katherine was still heavy on Elena's mind as she and Damon returned home. Why did she wait until now to reveal this information? Then again, Elena _did_ feel like there was a piece of her that was missing when she was about thirteen years old, but she couldn't quite explain it. She never imagined that the missing piece was her twin. She wanted to call her parents and ask them, but knew that she couldn't because they had been dead since her sophomore year of high school.

"Elena, are you okay? You're awfully quiet."

Damon's voice brought her back to reality somewhat and she looked at him before shaking her head. "No, Damon, I'm not okay. In fact, this whole thing is making my head spin. How the hell does one process something like this? I want to call my parents, but I know I can't."

Damon nodded and pulled her into his arms, kissing her softly. "We'll get through this, _amore mia_, I promise. No matter what happens, you're still the same strong, courageous woman that I married." He moved his hand and placed it on her belly, where their daughter resided. "_And_ you're still the mother of my unborn child. I love you, Elena. No piece of paper is going to change that."

Elena returned his kiss, placing her hand on top of his. He always knew just the right things to say to make it better, which was why she was glad that he had been with her when she went to meet with Katherine. "I love you too."

Damon smiled against her lips and then pulled back, nibbling on her bottom lip before playing with the hem of her tank top. "You know what? Why don't we wait until later to call Ric? Right now, I want to make my beautifully pregnant wife feel even better."

"Great minds think alike," said Elena. "I was just about to suggest that."

Damon chuckled and then scooped her up into his arms, carrying her upstairs to their bedroom, kicking the door shut with his foot. Setting her down again, he kissed her passionately, running his hands up and down her body. He then left her lips to kiss her neck and, getting to his knees, kissed her belly. Elena smiled before removing her tank top and took his hands, helping him to his feet before kissing him and leading him toward their bed, sitting down on the mattress and pulling him down with her.

Damon pulled his T-shirt off, tossing it to the floor by her discarded tank top and unhooked her bra, gently massaging and kissing her breasts. Elena threw her head back and then ran her hands down his chest. When she got to his jeans, she undid the button and zipper, playing with the waistband of his boxers and earning her a soft groan from him.

"Do you want me, Elena?"

Elena nodded. "Always."

Smiling, Damon helped her remove his jeans and boxers while removing her maternity jeans and once they were completely naked, he laid down on his back and glided her onto his throbbing cock. "I heard that riding me is the best position for you."

Elena nodded and began to gyrate against hips, slowly at first and then picked up as she went. Damon grabbed her hips and matched her gyrations with his thrusts, slowly leaning up to kiss her. God, how he loved her and he hadn't been lying when he told her that no piece of paper would change how he felt about her. He had loved her before they learned about Katherine and he still loved her.

_She's still the same Elena I fell in love with,_ he thought. _While finding out about Katherine was shocking, it won't change the fact that I'm married to the woman who saved me from the hell I was forced to endure for three years._

_Three Hours Later..._

Damon held Elena close under the sheets and kissed her forehead. They had just spent three hours making love and it was the best three hours of their lives. In fact, it took away all the pain that Elena had felt after Katherine showed them the birth certificate.

"That was amazing."

Elena smiled. "It was, wasn't it?" She kissed his chest. "Thank you, Damon. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Don't think about it," he replied. "It'll ruin the moment."

"Right," said Elena. "But, it was still amazing. You're a wonderful husband, Damon, and there's no one else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with than you." She giggled when she felt the baby kick. "Our little girl thinks so too."

"What are we going to name her?"

Elena mused on that and said, "Well, I was thinking that we could call her Gianna Renee Salvatore."

"That's a beautiful name," said Damon. "I love it." He kissed her forehead again. "I'm sure my mom will love it when we tell her what we decided on."

Elena smiled and took his hand, placing it over her belly so that he could feel the kicks. "She likes her name already."

_**Note: Better late than never, huh? Thought I'd treat you to some Delena comfort smut, as well as some bonding over the baby. I chose Gianna as their daughter's name because since Damon is of Italian descent, I thought I'd give their daughter an Italian name. Stay tuned.**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Family Ties," Damon and Elena have a steamy interlude and decide to name their daughter Gianna.**_

_**Yeah, I know this is late (the last time I updated was September 24), but real life has been rather hectic for me and inspiration hasn't come that easily. But, I shall give you guys an update today. No spoilers, just read on!**_

_That Evening..._

Alaric Saltzman pulled into the driveway of Damon and Elena's house, having gotten a call from them earlier, telling him that they needed to discuss a very important matter with him. He was curious about the matter, even though they said that they couldn't disclose anything to him over the phone. After killing the engine, Alaric proceeded up to the front door, ringing the doorbell and waiting patiently for his clients to answer. He didn't have to wait too long because he was then greeted by Elena, who gave him a friendly smile.

"Hi, Ric."

"Hello, Elena," he replied. "I came as soon as I got off the phone with you. According to our conversation, you said that it was something you couldn't discuss on the phone." He gave her a curious look. "Care to tell me what exactly that is?"

Elena nodded and opened the door further for the lawyer to enter, closing the door behind him once he was in the house. "It's something that we've learned very, very, very, _very_ recently. And by that, I mean today, just after we got back from Hawaii."

Alaric nodded. "Okay, I guess that does give me _some_ clue. What did you find out?"

"I think it's best that we show you." Elena then gestured toward the kitchen. "Follow me."

Alaric nodded again and followed Elena to the kitchen, where Damon was sitting at the table, the birth certificate Katherine gave them sitting on the lazy Susan. Alaric saw the document and then looked at Elena curiously. "What's that?"

"That's what we want to talk to you about, Ric," said Damon, answering the question for his wife. "We got a phone call from a woman named Katherine and she said that she and Elena were twin sisters who were separated at birth and adopted by different families following the post partum death of their mother, Isobel Flemming. The families that they were adopted by are the Gilberts and the Mikaelsons. The Gilberts, of course, are dead, so we can't talk to them about this, and I'm not sure if Klaus would be forthcoming about the information regarding Katherine, so our best bet is to get our lawyer, that's you, involved in this."

Alaric nodded, sitting down at the table and looking at the documents that Damon presented to him. Elena grabbed a chair by her husband and sat down, taking his hand and squeezing it firmly. She couldn't help but be nervous, especially since she wanted to be sure that these documents were as genuine as Katherine claimed that they were, and not some bullshit story she created to get her to trust her. Damon felt her hand squeezing his and squeezed back in reassurance.

After a few minutes, Alaric looked at the couple. "These appear to be genuine documents. Though, the question here is why did Katherine wait so long to bring these to light? I mean, these could've surfaced at any other time. Why now?"

"She told me that our daughter would want to know who her family was someday," said Elena. "On _my_ side, anyway. The thing is, who would I call to ask about it? The Gilberts, as Damon mentioned before, are dead, so that's a lost cause there. The only Gilbert family member still alive is my brother, Jeremy. Though, he and I have been estranged for years, so the chances of him giving me the time of day are as slim as a snowball's chance of staying cold in the depths of hell."

"It wouldn't hurt to _try_, Elena," said Alaric. "Your brother has no idea that you're married, _or_ that he's going to be an uncle soon."

Elena sighed. She knew Alaric was right, but the question was, would Jeremy be willing to let bygones be bygones for Gianna's sake, and the sake of the subsequent other children she and Damon would have in the future? It seemed a bit hopeless, but this wasn't something that could be taken lightly. After all, Katherine was her sister, the twin she never knew she had until recently.

"I'll give it a shot," she said. "I don't expect any miracles, but I'll try."

Alaric nodded. "And that's all I ask." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, I'll definitely be in touch with Katherine, let her know that I spoke with you. I know that this was already mentioned, but any chance the Mikaelsons can be of help?"

"I really don't know," said Damon. "Like I said, Klaus may not be forthcoming with information regarding his family. He's fiercely loyal to his wife, but when it comes to the rest of his family, he might be tight-lipped."

"Then, we'll try through his wife," said Alaric. "I happen to know Caroline personally, so if anyone can get Klaus to open up, it'll be her."

Damon and Elena looked at each other and then at Alaric, after which Damon said, "Ric, when you say _'personally,'_ do you mean that you and Caroline were..."

Alaric laughed. "Oh God, no, nothing like that. Caroline and I are _friends_, and that's the extent of our relationship. Do you _really_ think that Klaus would like the fact that Caroline and I were involved _romantically_? The man would tear off my dick and serve it to me on _platter_ if that was the case. Besides, I'm already spoken for, by a very lovely and gracious woman. I'd tell you who it is, but I think you know."

"Who are you..." Damon's eyes went wide. "My _mom_? Ric, are you saying that you're dating my _mom_? Are you crazy or something? She's old enough to be _your_ mother!"

Alaric nodded. "Yes, I am. And yes, I'm aware of the age difference, but..."

"How long has this been going on?" said Damon, by this time so pissed that he didn't give a shit that he just interrupted him. "Tell me right now or you won't have to worry about _Klaus_ tearing your dick off and serving it to you on a platter, because _I'll _do it myself!"

Elena tugged at her husband's shirt sleeve. "Damon, please calm down, all this stress isn't good for Gianna. I know that finding out about Ric and your mother is shocking, but you'll scare the baby."

Damon closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down. Elena was right, he had to reduce his stress level or he'd upset not only her, but the baby. He let go of her hand and, without a word to either of them, walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs. Once they were alone, Elena sighed and looked at Alaric.

"I'm so sorry, Ric."

"It's not your fault," he replied. "You didn't know that was going to happen."

"I still feel guilty, though," said Elena. "Damon was that close to jumping out of his chair and strangling you." She ran a hand through her hair. "But, to reiterate what he asked earlier, how long have you been seeing Elisabetta?"

"We started seeing each other while you and Damon were in Hawaii," said Alaric. "To be honest, I don't know how it happened. All I can say is that we met for coffee and the next thing I know, we start kissing and...well, you can pretty much guess what happened from there."

Elena nodded. She could see why Damon flipped out the way he did. He felt betrayed hearing about Alaric and his mother, thinking that he was going to lose her. She only hoped that things would settle down and that Damon would come to terms with this, for all their sakes.

_**Note: Granted this wasn't as long as Chapter 5 of "Blood on the Moon," but it's an update. I was originally going to have Caroline make an appearance in this chapter, but changed my mind. Don't worry, though, I'll bring her in. Hope you enjoyed the twist I threw in about Alaric and Elisabetta. Don't ask where the idea for it came from, my muse is demented. Anyway, stay tuned.**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
